


Другая история

by RDJ and Stark (fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017), remontada



Series: WTF RDJ and Stark 2018; 2 lvl [11]
Category: Wonder Boys (2000)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 09:19:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13656054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017/pseuds/RDJ%20and%20Stark, https://archiveofourown.org/users/remontada/pseuds/remontada
Summary: Грэйди хочет рассказать историю, Терри ищет способ сделать ее лучше.





	Другая история

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [This is Not that Sort of Story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/296136) by [tjs_whatnot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tjs_whatnot/pseuds/tjs_whatnot). 



Грэйди Трипп и Терри Крэбтри подружились благодаря плагиату — чистая правда. Произошло это на первом году учебы в Кэл-Стейт, где они посещали один и тот же литературный класс и попытались выдать за свое творчество один и тот же рассказ в один и тот же день. Крэбтри был молод, в классе он занимался чем угодно, кроме писательства, ему было настолько на все наплевать, что он просто переписал текст слово в слово. Трипп на самом деле хотел написать что-то потрясающее, просто ему не хватило времени. Поэтому он переделал оригинал, и в итоге только они вдвоем знали, что это одна и та же история. Этот судьбоносный опыт и совместная признательность одному недооцененному автору свели их вместе, но основой их связи были слова. Оба любили слова, то, как они кружились, сплетались и танцевали над страницами книг, рассказывая историю.  
  
— Херня, — сказал Терри, бросив страницы на пол.   
  
Он лежал на ободранном диване в подвальной квартирке Грэйди, куда тот съехал из общежития примерно тогда же, когда открыл для себя траву. Просветивший его на этот счет Терри с тех пор проводил массу времени на этом самом диване, покуривая и читая то, что Грэйди надеялся однажды превратить в свой первый роман.   
  
— Спасибо.  
  
— Эй, для этого я и здесь, но я тебе не нужен. Да брось, ты сам должен понимать, что это херня.  
  
— Знаю, некоторые части еще нужно подправить, — пробурчал Грэйди.  
  
— Части? Подправить? Некоторые части тут надо вырезать на хрен, а другие сжечь! Во всех этих словах нет главного.  
  
— И чего же?  
  
— Гребаного смысла. Боже мой, бла, бла, бла, да какое мне дело?   
  
В конце концов Грэйди завелся.  
  
— Смысл? Я писал о падении Американского духа, о том, каково быть молодым и путешествовать, о том, что значит по-настоящему жить…  
  
— И о себе, — закончил Терри.  
  
Грэйди пожал плечами.  
  
— Да, и что с того? Я не первый…  
  
— И, самое печальное, не последний. Но ты уверен, что хочешь употреблять фразу «Я не первый», когда говоришь о своей работе? Работе, которую, как ты надеешься, однажды опубликуют и прочтут.  
  
Грэйди не ответил. Терри и не ждал ответа, он встал и начал метаться по комнате, очевидно войдя в раж.  
  
— В общем, я понимаю: есть Сал Парадайз Керуака, есть Рауль Дьюк Хантера Томпсона, но ты должен запомнить две, нет погоди, три вещи, прежде чем попытаешься пойти по этому пути.   
  
Грэйди начал скручивать косяк, чувствовал, что пригодится. Уж Терри точно.   
  
— И что за вещи?  
  
— Первое, эти книги — дерьмо, — сказал Терри, игнорируя усмешку Грэйди. — Второе, всю эту чушь про Сердце американской мечты уже не раз передрали и будут передирать дальше. Каждый из болванов, который, начитавшись «В дороге», вышел из дома, прыгнул в поезд и отправился колесить по Америке. Ты можешь лучше.  
  
— И?  
  
Чтобы скрыть обиду (а он был обижен), Грэйди закурил и глубоко затянулся, прежде чем передать косяк Терри.   
  
— Третье, и самое главное, может тебе стоит записать. Ты. Не. Настолько. Интересен. — Терри прервал разглагольствования, чтобы докурить, и закашлялся. — То есть, если какая-то история произошла с тобой, еще не значит, что она стала интересной, понимаешь?  
  
Грэйди начал сворачивать второй косяк.  
  
— Ты обиделся.   
  
Это был не вопрос, так что Грэйди не ответил. Терри стоял рядом и наблюдал, как он лизнул бумагу и закрутил сигарету.   
  
— Давай-ка, бери пальто и пойдем.  
  
Грэйди посмотрел на него.  
  
— Что? Куда?  
  
— Этот разговор требует выпивки.  
  
— У меня есть.  
  
Грэйди все еще чувствовал себя неуютно, выходя на люди под кайфом. Эта его паранойя, конечно, долго не продлится, особенно если учесть, что Терри даже на деловые встречи ходил обдолбанным.  
  
— И общества. Нам нужны люди. Пойдем уже.  
  
Грэйди почесал бороду, но все-таки встал и надел пальто.   
  
— Мы будем говорить о моем дерьмовом романе, о впустую потраченных на этот дерьмовый роман годах моей жизни, и для этого нам нужна выпивка и люди? Я точно захочу в этом участвовать?   
  
Терри накинул свой фирменный кашемировый шарф и улыбнулся Грэйди той улыбкой, за которой еще последуют ночи и ночи безумных приключений.   
  
— Только если хочешь писать лучше.   
  
Больше Грэйди не спорил.

  
  
***

  
Отношения Терри и Грэйди все это время крутились вокруг истории. Один хотел ее рассказать, другой довести до совершенства. Каждый играл свою роль, и каждый что-то давал другому. Грэйди был убежден, что его никогда бы не напечатали, если бы он не встретил Терри — своего первого слушателя, главного сторонника и самого строгого критика — своего редактора. Терри, в свою очередь, не сомневался, что их с Грэйди давняя дружба помогла ему отточить те необходимые каждому редактору навыки, которым нигде не учат. Он научился поддерживать авторов и водить их за ручку, латать сюжетные дыры, которые создатели, слишком погруженные в свое творение, порой не замечали, возвращать их на землю, если они совсем слетали с катушек. Кроме того, именно дебютная книга Грэйди — «Пустоши» — позволила Терри получить работу в его первом маленьком издательстве.   
  
— Кажется, я слегка перестарался с критикой, — начал Терри.  
  
Заказав напитки, они направились к столику, где было не так шумно. Они выбрали городской бар подальше от кампуса и студентов, где собирались профессиональные пьяницы, а из музыкального автомата доносилось дребезжащее пение Синатры и Эллы Джеймс.   
  
— Слегка?   
  
Грэйди потянулся и вытащил у Терри из нагрудного кармана пачку сигарет. Терри вскинул руки.  
  
— На самом деле там много хорошего материала. Это нельзя назвать хорошей историей, но полно материала для работы, нужно придать ему форму.  
  
— Например?  
  
— Описания. То, как ты рассказываешь. Это звучит очень достоверно, ты явно знаешь, о чем пишешь.   
  
— Говорю же — это моя жизнь.  
  
— Верно. Но ты ведь пишешь не автобиографию, правда? Не чертовы мемуары? Нет, ни хрена.  
  
Грэйди наблюдал, как кубики льда кружатся в янтарном водовороте его виски.   
  
— И что ты предлагаешь?  
  
Было еще довольно рано, и немногочисленные посетители бара были как на ладони. Терри внимательно их рассматривал, как будто искал кого-то конкретно.  
  
— Мы найдем тебе прототип.   
  
— Найдем?  
  
— Да.  
  
— Здесь?  
  
— Конечно. Почему нет? Ты пишешь роман об исчезающей Американской мечте, такой бар — самое подходящее место.  
  
Грэйди пожал плечами и осмотрелся.  
  
— Расскажи мне про того парня, — попросил Терри, движением головы указывая на стоящего у барной стойки высокого худого мужчину лет сорока. Черная кожаная куртка, светлые волосы стянуты в хвост. Он безуспешно пытался привлечь внимание двух девушек, годящихся ему в дочки.   
  
— И с чего начать?  
  
— Ну, давай начнем с имени. Думаю, что-нибудь традиционное, из самого сердца Америки.  
  
— Микки.  
  
— Микки?  
  
— Ага, в честь его отца Майкла. Потомок многих поколений Майклов.  
  
— Ладно. Что еще?  
  
— Он вырос в Дикинсоне, Северная Дакота. Отец работал на складе древесины, мать — библиотекарем в начальной школе Джефферсона. Был маменькиным сынком, пока рос, но в средней школе взбунтовался.  
  
— Почему?  
  
— Из-за девчонки, почему же еще. Нет, погоди-ка, его дразнили за любовь к чтению, и он винил маму за то, что воспитала его странным. Он ополчился на мать, но не на саму идею книги, не на возможность забыться в других мирах, притвориться другим человеком.  
  
— Хорошо. В этом много от тебя самого, но пусть будет так.  
  
— Отвали, я вообще не знал свою маму.  
  
— Еще скажи, что ты читал книги не для того, чтобы сбежать и стать кем-то другим, оказаться где-то, где угодно, но в другом месте.  
  
— А что, есть другая причина? Вот ты — почему читаешь?  
  
Терри потер висок.  
  
— Туше. Но давай вернемся к нашему герою. Что он читал? Где прятал свои книги, если не хотел, чтобы его засмеяли за чудачество?  
  
— В доме на дереве. Когда ему было десять, они с отцом начали строить этот домик по выходным, и строили целый год.  
  
— Ладно. Итак, у нас есть довольно хорошее начало: раннее детство, жизнь в родительском доме… Продолжай.  
  
— Его мать переживала, что он слишком много времени проводит один, отец был уверен, что он обычный подросток и уединяется, чтобы передернуть. Так и было… Но кроме этого — он читал.   
  
— Что?  
  
— Керуака.  
  
— Нет.  
  
Грэйди улыбнулся.  
  
— Ладно, Хемингуэя.   
  
— Это прокатит.  
  
— Он прочел «Прощай, оружие!» и захотел отправиться на войну. Прочел «Нагие и мертвые» Мейлера и передумал. После «И восходит солнце» он начал мечтать о побеге, мечтать о своем собственном приключении.  
  
— Хорошо.  
  
— В свой последний школьный год он встретил Софию. Она была новенькой в школе, где ни разу не было новеньких. Они говорили о том, чтобы уехать. Она имела ввиду колледж, но он об этом не догадывался.  
  
— Как все закончилось?  
  
— На заднем сиденье студебеккера его старика. Она залетела, он свалил из города к чертовой матери.   
  
— Великолепно. Ну вот, ты получил своего главного героя. Было совсем не больно, правда?  
  
— Нет. Это даже весело.  
  
— Продолжим? Найдем ему любовный интерес?  
  
— Конечно.  
  
— Зацени этот персик в конце стойки.  
  
Грэйди посмотрел. Женщину, сидевшую в одиночестве над полной окурков пепельницей, можно было принять как за стареющую шлюху, так и за владелицу бара.  
  
— Ничего так персики.  
  
— Как они познакомились?  
  
— На ярмарке. Она продает билеты и нанимает работников.  
  
— Управляет семейным бизнесом, с тех пор как умер ее сын, Человек-Татуировка.   
  
— Его растерзал медведь, — закончил Грэйди.  
  
— После этого ее муж допился до смерти.  
  
— Толстая дама сбежала с Водяным.  
  
— И корова перепрыгнула луну.  
  
Терри завуалированно послал Грэйди подальше, нарочно потерев нос средним пальцем.  
  
— Что-то в этом роде.  
  
Грэйди отошел к бару, взял две порции текилы и вернулся назад. Не присаживаясь, он протянул одну Терри. Они чокнулись стаканами и вместе выпили.  
  
— Что? Мы уходим? — спросил Терри.  
  
— Похоже на то. Оказывается, мне надо писать книгу.  
  
— Мать твою, да!  
  
Терри тоже поднялся с места.

  
  
***

  
— И что, ты правда считаешь, что из меня не выйдет хорошего персонажа? — спросил Грэйди, когда они вышли на улицу и раскурили косяк. Он ощущал себя чуть датым и невероятно улетевшим.  
  
— Честно? Не-а. Не думаю, что кто-то захотел бы читать книгу с тобой в качестве главного героя. Извини, но это правда.  
  
Грэйди вздохнул и выпустил порцию вонючего дыма.  
  
— Жалко. Я хотел сделать из тебя Дина Мориарти для моего Сала Парадайза.  
  
Терри улыбнулся и забрал у Грэйди сигарету.  
  
— Правда? А между нами было бы огромное нереализованное сексуальное напряжение?  
  
Грэйди засмеялся.  
  
— А как же.  
  
Терри вернул ему косяк.  
  
— Тогда и правда жалко. — Он сунул руку в карман и вытащил пакет для сэндвичей и два маленьких бумажных квадратика. — Ну, может, я стану Доктором Гонзо для твоего Рауля Дьюка.  
  
Он положил марку на кончик языка и протянул вторую Грэйди. Тот засомневался, но потом, пожав плечами, сунул ее в рот. Грэйди застегнул молнию на куртке, Терри поплотнее обмотал шарф вокруг шеи, и они молча двинулись в сторону дома… или на встречу любым приключениям, которые поджидали их по пути.


End file.
